


Doctor, My Eyes

by therev



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Operation: Annihilate!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therev/pseuds/therev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just some eye drops and then you are free to go, Mr. Spock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thuringia (JinaVanLind)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinaVanLind/gifts).



> Ficlet written for [Thuringia's really cute drawing right here](http://thuringia100.tumblr.com/post/130740077556). Title is my favorite [Jackson Browne song](https://youtu.be/fqFUmo8VVg0).

"Just some eye drops and then you’re free to go, Mr. Spock,” Doctor McCoy said as he leaned over Spock with the little bottle which Spock had come to know well since his brief period of blindness.

This close, McCoy himself was mostly just a pair of baby blue eyes and a warm hand on Spock’s cheek, resting his other hand against Spock’s forehead to steady it. One drop in the right, accompanied by McCoy’s breathing, noisy up close, little wrinkles in the corners of his eyes from smiling, between his brows from frowning. One drop in the left, and McCoy’s thumb at at the ridge of his cheekbone, chasing a little droplet. McCoy smiled as he stood back, released Spock and winked.

“Give us a few blinks, Mr. Spock,” he said kindly, and Spock did so. The drops stung but he had never told that to Doctor McCoy.

“How’s the vision?”

“Much improved, Doctor,” Spock said and McCoy handed him a tissue to wipe the tears away.

“Improved or back to normal?”

“Improved,” Spock repeated, though he felt he was clear enough the first time.

McCoy nodded, one hand on either side of Spock on the med bay table, leaning in. “Maybe a few more treatments, then?” He asked, voice soft, blue eyes a little blurry and Spock blinked again.

“If that is your judgement, Doctor.”

McCoy smiled, leaned in and kissed him, once, twice, three times. He tasted like peppermint.

“If I’d known all it took to get you so agreeable was to blind you, I’d have done it years ago,” he said when he stood back, though not far.

“It was not the blinding.”

“Was it the miraculous recovery?”

“It was not.”

“Was it my Georgian charm?”

“That may have been part of it.”

This time Spock leaned forward and caught McCoy’s lips, a little more forcefully.

“And for you, Doctor?” Spock asked after a moment.

“You mean why did I fall for someone who’s such a thorn in my side, not to mention pain in my ass?”

“Indeed.”

McCoy smiled sheepishly, no longer teasing. “No one reason, but I think the thing that tipped it was your warm, brown eyes.”

Spock looked away. “Because they are human.”

McCoy moved into his line of sight. “Because they give you away every time. Because they told me how you felt when you wouldn’t.” He smiled. “So let’s take care of them, alright?”

Spock nodded and stood as the door snicked open and Chapel walked in and smiled at them but quickly found something to be busy doing across the room.

“Same time tomorrow, Mr. Spock?”

“If you say so, Doctor,” Spock said.

McCoy smiled wide and pressed a kiss against Spock’s cheek, heedless of who was watching and leaned back and said, “I could get used to hearing that,” and bounced on his heels.


End file.
